


Some Secrets Are Better Off Shared

by Merlinhill1920



Category: King Arthur (2004)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Mentions of miscarriage, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2018-11-23 07:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 13,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlinhill1920/pseuds/Merlinhill1920
Summary: When Tristan an omega arrives at the wall he and his friends believe themselves in this alone but when a Roman takes advantage of his sex Tristan is forced to put his trust in his commander where he learns something very shocking......





	1. Chapter 1

The Roman empire had zero tolerance for male omegas, even going so far as to execute those they found. 

Tristan had always known that he was an omega had lived his childhood without the need to hide his true sex, going through his heats with a close family friend and contraceptives but all of this changed when the Romans had come for them. 

Lancelot, Dagonet, Bors, Gwain and Galahad where all alpha's and would never have to hide their sex but where as close as family therefore helping him hide the truth.

Arthur Castus, their commander was a strong beta male who's religious beliefs ruled his actions and judgement and Tristan had no doubts that should the Roman discover his secret he would be marched to a scaffold and left to hang for his 'vile crime'. 

They had been under his command for nearly thirteen years with Tristan hiding his secret very well up until now that is.... 

Tristan always waited until the garrison was asleep before taking a bath in the bathhouse while his brothers found a woman or shared a drink and always he was alone. 

"I have suspected for some time but now it seems I have my proof" came a sneering voice from behind him 

"Sir...."

"Oh don't worry little omega I won't turn you in" he smirked "if you please me enough that is" 

Looking desperately for a way out Tristan said "what makes you think my commander would believe you?" 

The Roman laughed "So he doesn't know, I had wondered. Your commander will believe anything I tell him so I suggest you continue with your stripping" 

Blushing furiously the omega did just that his fear being recognised that Arthur would never side with him. 

Once he was naked the Roman pulled him close, kissing his neck as he undid his pants and freeing his now hard cock "Kneel" the Alpha spat forcing the omega down "Suck. Use your teeth and I will remove them one by one right after I've given you a decent thrashing"

Doing as asked Tristan began to suck and tease the hard flesh feeling disgusted at the moans this action caused. "Good. Come here same time tomorrow and I'll say nothing to your commander"

Tristan nodded as the Roman turned and left leaving the omega to bathe in peace until tomorrow....

Tomorrow came too early for Tristan's liking and sooner still he was in the bathhouse naked and stood before the Roman. "Get on the floor lying on your back" he spat "Good. Spread your thighs" 

Tristan did so, tears trailing down his face as the Roman moved to lay in between his spread legs, his hard cock pressing against his entrance. 

"Please...." He whimpered 

"Shut it. I can still tell your commander what vile creatures he has under his command" the Roman spat preparing himself to enter the omega below him. 

"I don't think you will" came a voice from behind them "get off of him now and we won't go to our commander with charges of rape" 

The Roman laughed as he stood tucking himself away "He would never believe your word over mine" 

"Can you be sure about that?" Gwain said moving to sit beside Tristan, wrapping him up in a cloak "I think he would find it suspicious that you were in the bathhouse two days in a row when you should be on watch on the wall" 

"Protect him all you want but your commander will never help you" and with that he left the room.

"How did you know to come in here?" Tristan asked them in a small voice 

"We saw that Roman come in here yesterday and got suspicious so we followed him in here" Bors growled "and thank the gods we did, you alright?" 

"Fine. You don't think he'll tell Arthur do you?" 

Lancelot sighed "Who knows maybe, maybe not but I think we should go and speak to him" 

"Are you insane?!" Galahad hissed 

"I'm only thinking he might be more lenient if it comes from us than him" 

"Lancelot's right" Dagonet said "He needs to hear it from us" 

Tristan nodded "let me get dressed and we'll go"

"You want to speak to him now" Gwain said Shocked 

"I'd rather get it over with" 

The others nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Soon enough they were stood outside Arthur's room Lancelot's hand preparing to knock "Last chance" he said "Are you sure about this Tristan?" 

Tristan nodded "Let's do this" and Lancelot knocked hearing the soft "enter" that followed. They entered the room.

"Gentlemen. What can I do for you?" Arthur said looking up from the letter he had been reading. 

"It's a bit of a touchy subject really and well...." Gwain said

Seeming to understand what he was meaning Arthur nodded "My office" 

Once they were in the office Arthur turned to them "So. What's going on?" When they said nothing he gestured for them to sit down before saying "I don't have all evening gents"

"Sorry commander...... It's just that.... Well...." Tristan tried. 

"Commander? You hardly ever call me that so now I'm definitely worried. What's going on" when it went quite again Arthur sighed "I suggest one of you starts talking and soon" 

"Sorry" Lancelot said "It's just that we've all had a bit of a traumatic evening"

"I see.... And the nature of this trauma?" 

"I'm an omega" Tristan said suddenly causing them all to stare at him "I didn't see the point of beating about the bush" he explained defensively. 

"I see.... And I take it someone found out about this fact" 

"Yes commander" 

"How long has this Alpha known about this?" And then as an after thought "And you can stop calling me that, we're not in public" 

Tristan nodded "He said he had suspected for a time but now he had proof and if I didn't do what he asked of me he would tell you" 

Arthur stood "can you give me a name?" 

"We don't know who he is" Lancelot said sadly

"Alright. Tristan? Would you recognise him in a crowd?" 

"I'd recognise him anywhere"

"Good. Tomorrow come and meet me here at dawn and you can come to muster with me we can identify him then" 

"you're...... You're not going to turn me in?" 

"No" he smiled softly "that would be very hypocritical of me don't you think? Especially seeing as I am also an omega"


	3. Chapter 3

Silence followed this statement. "Wait what?!" Tristan exclaimed.

Arthur chuckled "I hide my sex well enough but then again I've been doing it my whole life"

"Your whole life?" Lancelot said Shocked "What about your heats? Who helped you through them?" 

"No one did" Arthur said sitting back down "the midwife lied about my sex at birth, told my parents I was sickly and needed to stay in her care until I was older and taught me how to hide my sex" 

Shaking his head sadly Dagonet said "Why couldn't she tell them you'd died and get you out of the empire?" 

"I think it's a bit of a giveaway when a baby cries Dag and besides my parents wouldn't let her take me away, instead they hired her as a nanny. I grew up in Rome's court there was no way to have heats without raising suspicion so I'd have one and skip the others using suppressants"

Wincing Dagonet protested "That's not healthy. Please tell us you don't do that now" 

Arthur smiled "I don't have much choice Dag"

"What about the heats you did have who helped you through them? I always had a close family friend to help me through mine" Tristan asked.

"You didn't have anyone did you?" Gwain said sadly.

"No. My nanny would keep me drugged up with opium to stop the scent and would spread the word that I was sick" 

"Gods" Lancelot cursed "And i thought our lives where tough" 

Arthur just shrugged "I understand why you didn't tell me Tristan, you thought I was a beta but you should of come to me about this Roman even if you didn't tell me why" 

"I know... I'm sorry for it and all you have suffered" He said in a small voice "How do you do it?"

When Arthur looked confused he added "Hide your sex I mean" 

"How do you hide yours?" 

"Bandages..... And yourself?" 

Arthur smiled slightly "Corset, less chance of it slipping" 

They nodded. "What are you going to do about this Roman?" Bors asked 

"Unfortunately there isn't much I can do except try to stop him harming others" he sighed "The courts would never except a case for a sarmatian knight especially if it involved a Roman" 

"That ain't fair"

"No Bors it's not but that is the way of the world" he stood again "I'll bid you all goodnight. Tristan I will see you at dawn" 

"Goodnight Arthur" Lancelot said the others echoing similar sentiments.


	4. Chapter 4

At dawn Tristan knocked on Arthur's door and entered catching his commander in the middle of dressing, his small breasts unbound... 

"Sorry!" Tristan cried embarrassed trying to look everywhere other than the Roman. 

"It's alright Tristan" Arthur chuckled "I doubt I have anything you haven't got or seen before" 

After the Roman was dressed they headed down to muster. "Can you see him?" Arthur whispered.

"Not yet" 

"tell me when you do" he said as they strolled up the lines. 

"There" Tristan said suddenly "End of the line on our left" 

Arthur nodded "I know him and I promise he won't hurt you or anyone else so long as I command this wall" 

"And what about yourself? You worry so much about others what if he tries to harm you" 

"Then he can do so because I would then have the means to take him before a court" 

Tristan nodded "how much more do we have to do?"

"You can go join the others for breakfast if you would like, I'll finish up here and join you" 

"Alright" 

Back in the tavern Tristan sat with his brothers blushing furiously as they teased him over his walking in on Arthur. 

"So... You saw our commander in a state of undress" Bors teased

"I didn't mean to!" 

Lancelot laughed dirtily "So... Tell us, what are his tits like?" 

"Lancelot! That's far even for you" Gwain said

"Besides Lance you have no chance, our commander isn't one to spread his legs for an alpha without some form of commitment" Galahad said rolling his eyes 

"How would you know? We only discovered he was an omega yesterday" 

"Keep your voice down" Dagonet hissed glancing around. 

"You know what I say?" Tristan said quietly "you want to give Arthur a go? Change your ways. No more whoring and excessive drinking and after you have changed and stuck with it then, then offer him your suit and see what he says; you never know he might surprise us" 

"I can do that no problem" 

"Really? Let's start now then" Dagonet said moving his tankard away and calling to Vanora for a tankard of water "If you feel he's worth it then you'll find this no issue" 

When Vanora joined them with the water she eyed Lancelot curiously "Whats the matter with him?" She said to Bors "Is he sick?" 

"No he just wants to prove he can give up drink and whoring" Bors chuckled 

"And why the hell do you want to do that?" She said Shocked 

"Arthur"

"Come again?" 

"He wants to offer Arthur his suit and we told him to quit his habit's" Galahad said taking a long drink 

"I see" she laughed "and is our commander aware of this?" 

"No and that's how it'll stay" Lancelot hissed. 

Unbeknownst to the men Jols had heard every word and couldn't wait to tell his master. Arthur had mentioned Lancelot to him on many occasions but had always expressed a fear of being used once only to be tossed aside for another whore and before his sex was revealed he was too scared of being handed over to the authorities. Now it seemed Lancelot might be changing. 

"Speak of the devil" she said as the commander joined them 

"How was the rest of muster?" Tristan asked as he sat down

"Completely boring but it has to be done"

"And what of this Roman did he see me with you?" 

"Atticus. Aye he saw you but I doubt he thought anything of it" 

"Ow" Lancelot hissed gaining the attention of his commander and brothers "What was that for?" 

"Lance?" Galahad said from across the table "Shut up and drink your water" 

"Water?" Arthur said Shocked "Are you sick?" 

"No perfectly fine" 

"Right...." 

When everyone's attention was elsewhere Lancelot hissed at Gwain "why the hell did you kick me?" 

"You were staring at him" 

"I was not! And even if I was what does it matter"

Gwain just shot him an impatient look


	5. Chapter 5

"So.... He's trying to change his ways?" Arthur asked Jols as they sat in his office.

"Aye, sounds like he's serious about this"

"That's all good and well but what if he comes to my bed and then the next week another omega catches his eye.... What would I do then?" 

"Arthur.... I know you're scared but Lancelot's a good man, you could do a lot worse" 

Arthur sighed "I've been down this road before Jols, I know where it ends....."

"And where would that be?" The squire asked worried.

"It ends with being cast aside, a hook up my hole and a raging fever"

"A hook?! What did you do that for?!" 

He laughed without humor "He'd left me pregnant, I had to get rid of it someway and that was the only way that worked" 

"Jesus.... Do the others know?"

"you're the only one except for my nanny that has ever known what I did" 

"I think the others had better know don't you?" 

"Maybe it's time.... But I don't want to be the one to tell them"

"I'll tell them tonight"

"Thank you Jols" 

That night Jols sat down with the men and a very determined Lancelot. "I heard what you all said last night" he began gently "About Lance wanting to court Arthur" 

Turning slightly red Lancelot stood "I....I think I'm going to call it a night" he said as he hurried from the tavern, causing his brothers to laugh. 

"I presume you were going to tell him not to" Dagonet said. 

"On the contrary, I was going to tell him to go easy on him" 

"Easy?" Bors said "Whatever for?" 

"Let's just say there was someone special once, it ended badly" 

"How badly?" Tristan asked looking concerned. 

Jols sighed "They were both young, believed themselves in love with each other....." He paused, taking a sip of drink before continuing "Anyway.... They spent a heat together and the next week this Alpha was no longer interested....."

"Gods" Gwain cursed "What happened?" 

"Arthur didn't take it too well as you can imagine and then to make things worse he found out he was pregnant"

"Didn't he try and talk to this Alpha?" Galahad said sadly 

"He did but Caius didn't want anymore to do with him or the child" 

"What did he do?" Vanora asked disgusted 

"He..... He forced himself to have a miscarriage...... Put a hook up his..... Well..... It worked in the end but it did make him very ill" 

Silence followed this statement before Dagonet said "So what you're saying is Arthur doesn't want to be in a relationship?" 

"I don't think he knows what he wants" he smiled "Let's just say he doesn't trust alpha's readily and with Lancelot's track record he's even more wary" 

"Lance would never do something like that" Bors said certainly "If he got someone pregnant he would take responsibility, care for them and the baby and probably marry them"

"We know that Bors but Arthur? He sees an Alpha and all he can see is a future of being cast aside and being left to pick up the pieces" 

The others cursed. "It's going to take a long time for him to trust"

They all just nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

After leaving the tavern Lancelot thought about heading to his room but was soon shocked to find himself stood outside Arthur's.... 

Taking a deep breath and knocking the Alpha entered the room arriving in time to see his commander remove his corset in favour of a nightshirt. Lancelot cleared his throat to gain the omegas attention causing Arthur to grab his shirt to cover his unbound breasts. 

"Sorry" Lancelot said not overly sure he meant it "I didn't mean to disturb you"

"You and I both know that you don't mean that" Arthur chuckled quickly dressing "So.... What can I do for you?" 

Smirking seductively Lancelot said "Well you could always show me those tits of yours again but seeing as you probably won't I'll just make you an offer"

Arthur blushed "What kind of offer?" 

"I want to offer you my suit"

"As in......"

"I want to court you Arthur if you'll have me"

"Lance..... I....."

"I'll change" Lancelot assured "Whatever it takes I'm willing to try"

"Then I accept your offer" Arthur smiled 

"Then I will bid you goodnight and look forward to the morning" Lancelot whispered into his ear kissing his cheek before leaving to rejoin the others.

Back in the tavern Lancelot was pleased to see Jols was no longer with them. 

"Where did you go?" Galahad asked

"I went to see Arthur"

"Arthur? Whatever for?" Dagonet said Shocked 

"I wanted to offer him my suit so I went to ask him" 

Sighing Tristan said "And his answer was" 

"In his exact words he accepts my offer"

Gwain choked on his drink before saying "wait, what?!" 

"He's given me a chance and I'm not going to waste it" 

"What aren't you going to waste?" Came a lilting voice from one of the garrison whores "Me? You can take me back to your rooms if you wish Lance"

"No thank you Celine" Lancelot said confidently, pushing her away from him gently "I am loyal to my heart alone" 

"There is someone else then" she said sternly 

"There is and I am theirs alone" 

"Fine" she snapped before leaving

"Well done" Vanora praised "and you couldn't of chosen a better time" she continued glancing at the door where Arthur stood looking very shocked.


	7. Chapter 7

A few months later........

Lancelot kissed him fiercely, pushing them back into the office and kicking the door closed behind them. 

The Alpha was filled with passion and desire for the omega in his arms as he continued to kiss him pushing him up against the desk, hands curling into his hair while his tongue sort access to the Romans mouth. 

Leaning against the desk Arthur felt a confusing serge of feelings.... Part of him wanted the Alpha to make love to him but the other part of him couldn't forget the last Alpha to go to his bed....

"Stop...." He whimpered but the Alpha didn't seem to hear him or at the very least understand his meaning "Stop...." He repeated but again he got nowhere....

Leaning back in an attempt to break the kiss Arthur realised that maybe he was giving off the wrong message as the Alpha followed, clearly believing the omega wanted to lie down "Stop.... Please....." He whimpered again "Lance..... Please....." 

Lancelot was in his own world of passion and desire as he continued to kiss the omega, everything around him drowning out including any begging the omega was making, gradually pushing him towards distress.... 

"Please.... Lance..... Please..... Stop...." He continued to whimper as the Alpha reached down to undo his pants "God.... Please don't...... Stop..."

The knight seemed to be completely unaware of the distress he was causing that is until the omega started pushing against his chest while begging him quietly to stop "Lancelot..... Please..... Stop..... Don't do this..... Please....."

Recoiling like he had been burned Lancelot moved quickly away from him, watching as the omega practically leaped from the desk and moved as far from him as he could get, shaky fingers relacing his pants. 

"Gods" he cursed "Arthur.... Arthur I'm so sorry.... I didn't want to force you...." 

The omega nodded slowly still refusing eye contact. 

"If we're moving too fast I'm sorry, we can slow down...."

"I can't do this Lance" Arthur said finally looking at him "I'm sorry... I just.... I can't..." 

Looking heartbroken Lancelot whispered "Do I get to know why?" 

"I've done this before.... A relationship I mean....."

"It ended badly for you?" 

The omega nodded, tears filling his eyes "Caius. He got me pregnant, cast me aside like I meant nothing to him and well.... I had very little options at the time save for forcing a miscarriage....."

"I would never do that to you" he tried "Arthur I love you" 

"So did he while it suited him, then after he had what he wanted he left me for another omega.... Married her...." 

"What? Are you comparing me to him now? Did you not trust me enough to tell me about this Alpha and the baby?" 

"Lance...." 

"No Arthur. I've given up so much for you, tried to prove to you that I love you but now, now you do this?" 

"Lancelot please just hear me out" 

"Why should I?!" Lancelot said raising his voice "Where you so much of a whore that you had to spend a heat with this Roman without any commitment?!" 

"I was young, foolish...."

Lancelot laughed "That may be but you where whore enough to let us get this far!" He snapped gesturing to the office "If you didn't want to sleep with me then why did you let me take you this far?!" 

"Lancelot...."

"Don't. You are nothing but a whore!" And with that he turned on his heel leaving the office and a distraught Arthur behind him. 

After Lancelot left Arthur collapsed into a chair a hand coming over his mouth to stifle the sobs. 

Lancelot heard the sobs coming from the office he had just left, his heart breaking at the sound. Many alpha's would probably have gone back, tried to comfort the omega they had hurt.... Pride was stronger than this and Lancelot kept on going. 

Lancelot stormed into the tavern calling to Vanora for a drink. "What's got into you?" Bors asked "You haven't had a drink for ages" 

"Yeah well I need one" Lancelot spat back 

"Where's Arthur?" Tristan asked worry lacing his voice.

"Last I saw of him he was in the office, might have moved but I can't say I care" 

"What?" Vanora said Shocked "I thought you loved him" 

"Yeah well he can stay away from me from now on"

"You two have a fight?" Galahad said sitting down beside him. 

"You could say that yeah" 

"How was he when you left him?" Dagonet asked gently 

"Crying" Lancelot snapped before moving to drink somewhere else. 

"We had probably better go and see if he's ok" Tristan said looking worried 

"I'll go" Vanora said as she hurried from the room. 

When she entered the office she found Arthur still crying in his chair having not moved an inch since Lancelot had gone. 

"Shh" she soothed wrapping him in her arms "Tell me what happened"

"I..... Lance and I we..... It got out of hand and I asked him to stop..... Told him about   
Caius..... The pregnancy..... And he....."

"He what? What did he do?" 

"Called..... Called me a..... A whore..... Said that I was...... Nothing but.... A whore....."

"He what?!" Vanora exclaimed furious "I'll deal with him don't you worry about that"

Arthur smiled slightly at her "Thank you" 

"Don't thank me yet, let's get you to bed shall we?" 

Once he was in bed Arthur said brokenly "I do love him you know"

"I know you do but you're scared of being hurt again, he'll come around I promise"

"No he won't..... He hates me"

"That's not true and you know it" 

"Do I? It's ok Vanora you don't have to lie to me, I know the truth....." 

Vanora just smiled sadly before marching back into the tavern, storming over to Lancelot and slapping him across the face! 

"What was that for?" He grumbled 

"For hurting him and don't say who because you know full well who and what you did"

"Um.... We don't so if you could catch us up that would be great" Bors said glaring at Lancelot.

"He told you about his past relationship, told you why he didn't want to go any further with you then what did you do? Called him a whore!" She shouted making the rest of the men gape at them.

"Lance?" Tristan whispered horrified "please tell me you didn't" 

"So what if I did? It won't change anything" 

"Won't it?" Vanora said sharing a look with Bors "He thinks you hate him Lancelot, you're breaking his heart"

"I doubt that's possible" He sneered taking another long drink.

Grabbing the tankard and throwing it's contents over the foolish knight Vanora hissed "He loves you!" 

"Does he? Well he's got a funny way of showing it" Lancelot spat "I'll bid you all goodnight" 

And with that he left the tavern.


	8. Chapter 8

After Vanora had left Arthur lay in bed pondering his options... He loved Lancelot more than anything else in the world and while he'd never admit it the alpha's words had hurt him. 

He had survived those last years clinging to the belief that he had been used, fallen into the trap, that it was a mistake..... Lancelot calling him a whore broke through all that, made him doubt Caius's actions. 

Had he led the Alpha on all of those years ago? Was Lancelot right? Had the Roman seen straight through him, seen him as a whore to warm his bed? Was anything the knight said about love truth?

He couldn't go on without him, Lancelot was his whole world and after the last disastrous relationship he had not the will to try again....

Arthur always kept opium in his room as a precaution for early and unexpected heats, he sought it out now. In his depressed state it did not occur to him that Lancelot would be crushed by his death, numerous others as well..... 

Writing a short farewell letter to Lancelot he picked up the opium and without a second thought downed the drug, the overdose causing him to pass out as foam built up around his mouth.

It was fifteen minutes later that Jols found him... empty opium vile in hand, foam covering his mouth, body limp and unmoving!

The squire ran to his master, shaking him desperately and feeling for his weak pulse before yelling for help and the medicus.....

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The following morning the knights and Vanora weren't overly shocked to hear that Arthur had been taken ill.....

"He's got to be really heartbroken if he's going to say he's sick" Gwain said sadly 

Lancelot just grunted his acknowledgement.

"Do you not care that you've hurt him?" Vanora said glaring at him 

"He needs to grow up" Lancelot spat "Not claim sickness to stay away from people, he's not a pup anymore" 

"That may be Lance" Dagonet sighed "but he doesn't trust alpha's easily"

"Whatever" Lancelot said bitterly, glancing up as Jols came over to them. 

"Jols" Bors greeted "Is Arthur feeling better?" 

"I know you all think that he's faking, that this is all a ploy to stay away from Lancelot but it's not"

"What do you mean?" Tristan asked "His heats?" 

Jols sighed "It's not my place to say....." 

"You know what Jols?!" Lancelot snapped "I'm sick of you saying it's not your place to tell us stuff, so tell us right now what's going on!!" 

Glancing at the others Jols said " It is partly to do with what happened between Lance and Arthur but not quite what you think....."

"Jols? What are you saying?" Vanora said softly as Bors put his arm around her.

"Arthur.... He..... He tried to take his own life last night....." 

Lancelot felt his knees buckle and Dagonet's strong arms steady him as he took it all in "This is all my fault isn't it?"

"He left this" Jols said sympathetically "It's addressed to you"

Allowing Dagonet to lead him to a chair Lancelot took the letter, his eyes filling with tears as he read it.

Lancelot,

I do not expect your forgiveness for the betrayal of which I am guilty, I should of trusted you. 

I will forever regret what I did, how I hurt you even as my soul departs this life and I will always regret the time I have wasted. 

You were right I am a whore, you deserve someone better Lance, someone who will never hurt you like I have done.

As I reach the end of my life I find myself praying for forgiveness I know I will not receive and I pray that maybe one day you will remember me fondly. 

Arthur

The Alpha choked on a sob as he whispered brokenly "Tell me he'll be ok Jols, please...."

"I wish I could" Jols said honestly "He's not fighting Lance, he's given up" 

"There's got to be something that can be done, whatever it takes" 

"You could go to him" Vanora suggested "He'd be able to hear him won't he?" 

"We believe that he is aware of what's going on around him yes"

"Then I'll go to him" Lancelot said standing quickly and running to his 'loves' room.

Entering the room Lancelot froze at the sight of his love laying ashen pale on the bed.... 

Breaking down in tears again the Alpha collapsed into the chair beside him while whispering "Please...... Arthur..... Don't do this to me....... Don't leave me now....... I can't loose you"

Reaching out to stroke his hair Lance continued "Please my love..... Don't leave me...... I was wrong....... I...... Gods...... Arthur I....... I love you....." 

Even in his slightly unconscious state Arthur could hear everything including what Lancelot was saying, his heart melting at the distress in the alpha's voice. 

Lancelot took the omegas limp hand, pressing a kiss to the knuckles as he continued to sob "Please my love..... Arthur....."

Arthur had heard enough as he squeezed the alpha's hand weakly. "Arthur?" Lancelot whispered gently, hope shining in his eyes "Love?" 

Arthur's eyes flickered open to focus on the distraught knight as he croaked "Lance"

"I'm here" Lancelot smiled stroking his hair "I'm so sorry for hurting you"

"Hurting me? Lance I should of told you, trusted you..... I'm the one who should be apologising, I hurt you" 

"Shh, I've been an idiot..... Please forgive me"

"I forgive you but I stand by what I said in my letter, I'm a whore Lance.... You deserve better"

"No. No you're not!" Lancelot burst "My love my words where aimed to hurt, there was no truth to them..... Please don't take them seriously...... I love you"

"I love you too" Arthur whispered tears filling his eyes.

"Then give me, us a chance" Lancelot said softly "I swear to you I will spend every waking moment proving my love" 

"Lance....."

"I swear, I will never hurt you again....."

"Lance...." 

"I love you so much Arthur....."

"Lance!" Arthur snapped as best as he was able gaining the alpha's attention. 

"Yes my love?" Lancelot said looking rather sheepish at the Romans raised voice.

"Shut up and kiss me" 

Lancelot complied pressing their lips together fiercely, his tongue slipping into the omegas mouth to start a playful battle of tongues. 

Moving his hands to cup the commander's face Lancelot deepened the kiss, drawing a quite moan from the omega before they were interrupted.....

"Well isn't this a cute sight" Tristan laughed "Took you long enough Lance" 

Breaking apart and blushing Arthur said "I think that was partly my fault Tristan" and then in a more serious voice "And have you ever heard of knocking?" 

"Sorry commander" Tristan teased "I seem to keep walking in on you" 

"Just make sure you don't do it again" Lancelot said dangerously "He's mine and mine alone"


	9. Chapter 9

"I should never have left him alone" Vanora said sadly "I knew he was distraught..... But I never...... If I'd known what he'd do....." 

"It wasn't your fault" Bors assured his wife "If it's anyone's it's Lancelot's"

"Aye, hope they sort it out between them" Gwain said softly 

"How did he do it Jols?" Dagonet questioned 

"Opium overdose.... He always has some in his room as precaution"

"For what? His heats?" Galahad asked 

"The same" 

Just then Tristan walked in, gaining the attention of the room immediately.

"Tristan" Dagonet greeted "Is Arthur alright?" 

"Well given that I walked in on them kissing each other I'm going to say yes" the knight replied laughing 

"Well that's a relief at least" Vanora said "although I'm still mad at a certain alpha" 

"I admit I was wrong" came Lancelot's voice from the doorway "and I don't blame you for being mad at me"

"Good to know you realise your mistake" Bors drawled "Where's Arthur?" 

"He's sleeping, trying to regain his health" 

"How is he?" Gwain asked 

"Weak and tired mainly, he's going to need some time to recover" 

"And what about your relationship with him, are you two going to be ok?" Galahad asked gently 

"I hope so" Lancelot sighed "He says he forgives me but I don't know"

"If he says he forgives you, that's a good sign" Vanora reassured "just make sure you don't give him reason to regret"

"Regret? Regret what?" 

"Trusting you again, opening his heart to you" 

"I won't" Lancelot's promised "I'll take care of him" 

"Good" 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

The following day Lancelot set about proving his love for Arthur, sparing no expense. 

Arthur had been laying in bed when his door was opened and in came a servant carrying a vase full of roses and a note from Lancelot saying:

My dearest Arthur,

These roses are a symbol of my love for you and all that we have and will share. 

Roses bloom for only a short while before they wither and die but if I was a praying man I would pray for their lives to be endless, endless like the love I hold for you.

Lancelot 

The next day followed in much the same way with a servant entering his room with a small velvet box and another note. 

Inside the box Arthur found a golden cross with their names engraved on the back and a small rose engraved on the front. The note that accompanied it said: 

My dearest love,

This cross unlike the roses will live forever, a symbol for how long my love will last for you. 

Get well soon my darling.

Lancelot 

Arthur wished the alpha would come to him so that he could say how needless these gifts were. He knew how much Lancelot loved him and didn't need all these items to believe it but the next day another gift arrived. 

This time the gift was delivered by a dove through his window carrying a small parcel consisting of a quill of dove feather, a silver candle snuffer with another rose engraved on both sides, the note reading: 

My dearest darling,

I hope this gift finds you now in better health. 

The Dove is free something I pray we could be one day, free to be together openly.

The snuffer destroys the flame and is a symbol of what I pray will never happen to our love.

Lancelot 

The next time a gift arrived it was Lancelot that entered his chambers. 

"My love" he greeted coming over to kiss him passionately before smiling at him "I trust you liked the gifts" 

"Very much" Arthur said smiling "They must have cost you a fortune"

"A fortune well spent sweetheart" 

"I don't need your money Lance, you don't have to prove your love to me" 

"I know that darling, it won't stop me trying though" 

Arthur smiled "Can I go outside now?" 

"If you feel strong enough to, do you?" 

Arthur nodded "I always feel strong when you are near me, you are the best gift you could ever give me" 

Lancelot just kissed him deeply.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rape/Non-Con, feel free to skip this chapter should you wish to, the next chapter explains this one in less detail. 
> 
> Enjoy xx

Arthur was in the stables brushing down his horse when Atticus walked in. The Roman had approached him a few months ago, telling him about Tristan and it had taken every ounce of strength for the omega to act ignorant.....

"I see you have done nothing about the omega in your squad" he commented causing the commander to turn round. 

"So what if I haven't?"

"It just got me thinking if you haven't done anything about it then are you hiding something as well"

"I'm an open book Atticus" Arthur said calmly "I have done nothing because at this present time and moment I can't afford to loose anyone from my squad" 

"If I added to your squad would you then take action?"

"My men would never fight alongside them they are a too tight knitted group" 

"Or you care for the omega... Tell me is he warming your bed at night or are you hiding a secret of your own?" 

"I've told you, I'm an open book" 

Atticus laughed "We both know that's not true Arthur.... Tell me, which one of those alpha's are you fucking? Lancelot isn't it or do they all take it in turns?" 

"I love Lancelot!" Arthur hissed "I have never slept with another!" 

"That makes you a sodomite then or does it? Are you an omega too?" 

Arthur felt his blood run cold "You have no proof of this" 

"Don't I?" The twisted Roman said smirking as he pulled the other commander towards him "I think I'll get all of my evidence right now" he sneered removing the armour and sword despite Arthur's struggles.

"There" he said when the commander was stood in just his shirt and pants "I bet if I lifted your shirt I would find your breasts bound, am I correct?" 

"Even if you were right nobody is going to believe you" Arthur said stubbornly 

"That may be but can you be sure of that? Give me the omega to do with what I wish and I'll hold my silence"

"I won't let you rape one of my men no matter what you threaten" Arthur said his anger rising "So why don't you pick on someone your own size or are you too much of a coward?" 

"You'll pay for that" Atticus swore pushing him to the ground and pining him under his body "If you won't let me continue what I started with your knight, I'll just have to start again with you" 

He ran his hand up the struggling omegas body to rip the shirt down the middle and unlace the corset! "Please don't...." Arthur whimpered as the Alpha began to play with his small breasts.

Atticus smirked "You enjoy this really little slut" he moaned unlacing their pants and pushing them both off their bodies, his cock pressing against the now sobbing omegas hole.

"Please..... I'm begging you..... Stop" Arthur choked out as he felt the Alpha prepare to enter him! Briefly he thought about screaming for help but the uncertainty of his rescuer being a sympathiser or not made him keep his silence.

"I don't think I will slut" he spat entering him brutally hard, causing the omega to cry out into his hand which was placed over his mouth "Do you think that Alpha of yours will want you after this?" He panted continuing to take from the omega commander. Arthur just whimpered in pain, turning his thoughts to Lancelot.

When he was done he redressed before saying "I'll keep the secret but only because you were good in the sack" he laughed "get dressed whore and try to stay away from me" and with that he left. 

Arthur lay still for what seemed like an age before hastily redressing and limping to his chambers....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome xx


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy xx

After changing his torn shirt Arthur sat on his bed tears streaming down his face. He was so sore between his thighs and sticky from the blood collecting in his pants but he couldn't bring himself to go to the bathhouse, to remove his clothes near any Alpha or beta, sympathiser or not.

The next reasonable thing to do would have been to seek out medical treatment or at the very least send for his men but he couldn't bring himself to do that either. 

Jols had seen the way the commander had limped to his room, keeping to the shadows and his torn clothes. He knew Arthur wouldn't want attention drawn to his obvious rape so Jols wasn't going to give him a choice, he was fetching Lancelot. 

Arthur and Lancelot had been gently courting for the first few months of the year which had swiftly turned into a very passionate romance. Lancelot was sitting with his fellow knights sharing a bottle of wine when Jols ran in looking frightened. 

"Jols? What is it?!" Lancelot cried standing up, the engagement ring knocking against his thigh.

"Lancelot......you have to come.....it's Arthur" 

"Arthur?! Why?! What's happened?! Where is he?!" 

"He's in his room, as for what happened it's not my place to say" 

Nodding Lancelot fled the room not even stopping to thank Jols or to listen to the concerned comments from his brothers. 

"Arthur?!" Lancelot called panicked as he burst into his lovers room to find the omega sobbing openly on the bed..... 

"Arthur! My darling what's wrong?! What's happened?! Come on darling talk to me" Lancelot cried practically falling onto the bed beside the Roman who worryingly flinched at the alpha's presence. 

"I'm fine Lance, just need some time to myself" 

"I don't believe that for one moment" Lancelot said "please my darling don't try to deal with this alone, let me in, let me help you" 

Looking up at him through tearful eyes Arthur finally spoke "He..... didn't want him to....... But....... But he...... Christ Lance...... sorry....... Betrayed ..... Have every right...... Hate me" 

Horrified Lancelot whispered "Shh, I don't hate you I never could, please darling tell me what 'he' did" 

"He....." Arthur began sobbing harder allowing Lancelot to pull him closer "I..... Stables...... Found me....... Called..... Whore...... Raped......" Eventually Arthur got the story out in a confusing merge of words but he knew the Alpha had understood, anger flowing of him in waves. The omega prepared himself for Lancelot pushing him away, for the Alpha to break up with him, find a loyal omega who would never allow themselves to get into such a situation but it never came.....

"Shh, my poor darling" Lancelot crooned holding him tightly "Shh now, I'm here" 

"You..... You don't hate me?" 

"I could never hate you. I love you" 

"But..... I betrayed you......" 

"No you didn't, that bastard didn't give you a choice" he spat "he has made you believe this and I will gladly go and bring you his head on a silver platter" 

"You can't Lance! They'd have you executed! Can't loose you" 

"You never will my darling I will always be here" Lancelot smiled "In fact I'm going to prove it to you now..... I was going to do this when you joined us but now is as good a time as ever" he said slipping onto the floor and on to one knee causing a startled look from Arthur. 

"Lucius Artorious Castus, you have made me the happiest Alpha in the world and I never want to spend a single day of my life without you" Lancelot smiled pulling the engagement ring from his pocket "Will you do me the greatest honour of accepting to marry me?" 

Smiling slightly with tears still glistening in his eyes Arthur said in a small voice "Yes, of course I'll marry you" allowing Lancelot to slip the ring onto his finger and pull him in for a deep kiss. 

"You have no idea how happy you have just made me" Lancelot gushed stroking his face "I love you so much" 

"I love you too" Arthur said smiling before saying in a smaller voice "Why would you want to be with an omega who can give you nothing?" 

Smiling Lancelot said "I fell in love with you not your body, your mind, soul, your thirst for justice and desire to make this world a better place. Sex with you while very enjoyable is not the reason I want to marry you, I would happily never lay with you again and you be happy than to do so knowing it was only to please me and not because you wanted it" 

"Even if it meant not having pups?" 

"Even then"

Arthur smiled slightly "What did I do to deserve you?" 

"That's easy my love. You help those who can't help themselves, believe in peace and more than that you made sure when we all came here, we didn't lose our rights. The question should be what did I do to deserve you?" 

"That's easy as well. You've never been afraid to challenge my orders or to give your opinion, you've always known when I needed support even if I didn't know it myself and you've always stuck with me no matter what I have done" 

Lancelot kissed him softly before saying "Let's get you cleaned up" 

Arthur flinched "No. I can't Lance...." 

"Shh, we have to get you cleaned up and I would like the medicus to look at you if only for my peace of mind" 

"I will let you get me cleaned up but I can do no more than that" Arthur said eyes begging his soon to be mate. 

"Sweetheart, I know why you don't want anyone touching you but I don't want you to be at any risk of infection.... Please my love, if you won't see the medicus then at least let one of us look" he said meaning himself and the men. 

"I.... I think I could do that just..... Don't leave me?" 

"I'm going nowhere, I promise" Lancelot said scoping his omega into his arms "Now. What about that bath hm?" And with that he carried him to the bathhouse all the while looking around for any other sign of life but the garrison was deserted.

Once in the bathhouse Lancelot moved to undress him, something the commander wasn't overly keen on. 

"Arthur...." He said softly as the omega backed away from him "I'm not going to hurt you darling"

"I know" Arthur practically whispered "I'm just....." 

"Jittery? I know sweetheart. I don't want you to be frightened but if I'm going to clean you up I need you to trust me" 

"You know I do...." 

"Then trust that I won't let anything happen to you again" 

"You didn't 'let' it happen this time Lance" Arthur said moving back into his alpha's arms and allowing himself to be undressed. 

"I didn't stop it either" He said sadly as he eased them both into the bath "I've failed you Arthur....."

"You haven't failed me love, none of this was your fault" 

"How wasn't it? I'm your alpha, I should of protected you.... Seen it coming" 

"And I'm a Roman commander, I should be able to protect myself and I should have been more careful..... It wasn't your fault"

"It wasn't yours either" he said sternly reaching for the cloth and refusing to look at the blood in the water.

"I couldn't fight him" 

"Alpha's are a lot stronger than you sweetheart, nobody's going to blame you" 

Arthur just rested his head on his alpha's shoulder as Lancelot carried him from the bath, dried them both off and hurried them back to his chambers. 

"I'm going to fetch the others and we can take a look at you" Lancelot told him gently "Can you give me a name darling? Was it the same person as Tristan?" 

Arthur nodded slowly "It was my own fault.... I.... I challenged him" 

"Shh it's not your fault you never made him do this.... I need to get you some help darling"

"Lance.... You and I both know this can never get out.... If Rome found out what I am....."

"They won't find out I promise..... We'll do this as discreetly as possible" 

Arthur simply nodded, letting his Alpha go and get him some help. 

The others were all still in the tavern When Lancelot ran back in "Lancelot? What's the matter? Where's Arthur?" Vanora asked looking worried.

"He's in his room. Tristan can I have a word?" 

Nodding Tristan lead him outside "What's the matter?" 

"Do you remember the Alpha that attacked you those months ago? Tried to......"

"Yes Atticus, why?" 

"What if I said that he has harmed Arthur?"

"Harmed him?! In what way?!" 

"The same way he would of harmed you had we not shown up that night we told Arthur the truth"

"You mean he raped him" Tristan spat 

Lancelot flinched at the word 'raped' but nodded "I need one of you to go and take a look at him and I feel he'd be more comfortable with an omega than an Alpha"

"I'll go to him now if you tell Jols what's going on and then catch me up" 

Lancelot nodded before re-entering the tavern. 

Arthur was laid in bed when Tristan entered the room looking slightly panicked "Are you alright?" He asked gently.

"I'll live"

"Let me see, heels to your bum and legs apart"

Arthur did as instructed wincing as the other omega touched his sensitive flesh "Sorry" he apologised "There's no significant damage but the tissue will scar, something that won't help you if or when you become pregnant"

"I won't become pregnant don't worry" 

"Why not? Do you not want to be an oman?" 

"Of course I do.... I just don't feel like I could stand the touch of an Alpha long enough to conceive"

Tristan smiled sadly "It will take time Arthur but you will recover from this in the end, we're all here for you and Lance won't ever leave you"

"So he's said" Arthur smiled "He asked me to marry him before he went to get you" 

"Really?! What did you say?!"

"Yes" he said showing his ring that had a small diamond set into it. 

"Must of cost him a fortune" Tristan commented as he admired the ring "you can cover yourself up now"

"I'll have to have words with him about his money spending" Arthur mused "I swear he gets through more now than when he was making use of the whores and drink"

Tristan laughed "I think you'll find that's because he's trying to please you" 

"He always has, I don't need his money" 

"Aye, we all know that but Lance? That's a totally different thing"

"Where is he anyway?" 

"I believe he went to tell Jols what was going on and I presume the others have cornered him for information, we were all worried about you when Jols ran in telling Lancelot to go to you"

"Jols didn't say what happened then?" 

"No" Tristan smiled "Said it wasn't his place.... He'll be here soon Arthur"

"I never thought any different" Arthur said yawning.

"Get some sleep Arthur, we'll see you in the morning" he headed to the door before pausing "take care of the wounds, keep them clean I don't want to have to treat you for infection as well" 

"I'll do my best"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome xx


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a short chapter, so sorry about that. will try to write more next time :) 
> 
> Enjoy xx

The next morning Arthur forced himself to rise despite the pain between his thighs, slipping his engagement ring onto a chain which he hung around his neck. Dressing as quickly as he could the commander headed down to the tavern to join his 'men' for breakfast. 

To say that they were surprised by Arthur's appearance would of been an understatement. "Are you sure you're well enough to be up and about?" Dagonet queried gently 

"I'm fine Dagonet" Arthur said dismissively "besides I can't be seen to be ill too often, people will become suspicious." 

"He's right love" Lancelot said softly, drawing him close "I don't want you to rush back into things." 

Smiling at his alpha's concern Arthur whispered "I'm fine darling, besides we have plans to make."

Sharing a look at the whispered exchange the men figited awkwardly. Vanora said curiously "Anything we need to know?" 

Tristan shared a knowing look with the couple, a look that told them that the others where not aware of their improved relationship. "We're going to be married." Lancelot told them happily after looking to Arthur for permission. 

Whistling Bors said "Well.... I certainly never saw that coming, congrats both of you." 

"Thank you Bors" Arthur said sincerely "We're going to need all of your help to pull this off though." 

"And you'll have it" Vanora assured "When were you both thinking?" 

"As soon as possible" Arthur beamed "We don't have much longer here." 

"How about you leave the preparations to us, cause a fake disturbance and take everyone on patrol?" Vanora suggested 

"It would certainly help convince people there is nothing going on." Bors agreed, looking at the pair. 

Both Lancelot and Arthur nodded, though it was clear they only had eyes for each other......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok... Well that was cheesy lol 
> 
> Feedback welcome xx


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding time :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the ceremony from a pagan website, so apologies if it's not quite right (no offence intended) 
> 
> Enjoy xx

Their wedding was a small affair in the surrounding forest. They couldn't risk any suspicion so Arthur took his men on 'patrol' where Vanora had made a small church in the clearing using many candles and flowers. 

They had no priest to perform the ceremony and so their vows where taken in the old pagan style with Dagonet taking the role of the officiant. 

"We have come together here in celebration of the joining together of Arthur and Lancelot." Dagonet began "Others would ask, at this time, who gives him in marriage, but, I ask simply if he comes of his own will and if he has blessing. Arthur is it true that you come of your own free will and accord?" 

"Yes, it is true."

"With whom do you come and whose blessings accompany you." 

"He comes with his pack and is accompanied by all of our blessings." Tristan said smiling at the couple.

Dagonet continued "In times past it was believed that the human soul shared characteristics with all things divine. It is this belief which assigned virtues to the cardinal directions; East, South, West and North. It is in this tradition that a blessing is offered in support of this ceremony."

"Blessed be this union with the gifts of the East. Communication of the heart, mind, and body Fresh beginnings with the rising of each Sun. The knowledge of the growth found in the sharing of silences."

"Blessed be this union with the gifts of the South. Warmth of hearth and home The heat of the heart's passion The light created by both To lighten the darkest of times."

"Blessed be this union with the gifts of the West. The deep commitments of the lake The swift excitement of the river The refreshing cleansing of the rain The all encompassing passion of the sea."

"Blessed be this union with the gifts of the North Firm foundation on which to build Fertility of the fields to enrich your lives A stable home to which you may always return."

"Each of these blessings from the four cardinal directions emphasizes those things which will help you build a happy and successful union. Yet they are only tools. Tools which you must use together in order to create what you seek in this union. I bid you look into each others eyes." They did so "Lancelot will you cause him pain?"

"I May."

"Is that your intent?"

"No."

"Arthur will you cause him pain?"

"I may."

"Is that your intent?"

"No."

"Will you share each other's pain and seek to ease it?"

"Yes." They said together

"And so the binding is made. Join your hands" Dagonet said drapping the first cord over their clasped hands.

"Arthur will you share his laughter?"

"Yes."

"Lancelot will you share his laughter?"

"Yes."

"Will both of you look for the brightness in life and the positive in each other?"

"Yes" they said their pack smiling at them from the seats Vanora had erected.

"And so the binding is made" Dagonet draped the second chord across their hands.

"Arthur will you burden him?"

"I may."

"Is that your intent?"

"No."

"Lancelot will you burden him?"

"I may."

"Is that your intent?"

"No."

"Will you share the burdens of each so that your spirits may grow in this union?"

"Yes." They said smiling

"And so the binding is made" Dagonet draped the third chord over their hands.

"Arthur will you share his dreams?"

"Yes."

"Lancelot will you share his dreams?"

"Yes."

"Will you dream together to create new realities and hopes?"

"Yes." they echoed as Lancelot squeezed his hand gently.

"And so the binding is made."

"Arthur will you honor him?"

"I will."

"Lancelot will you honor him?"

"I will."

"Will you seek to never give cause to break that honor?"

"We shall never do so." They said in perfect unison, both of their hearts racing as their vows drew to a close.

"And so the binding is made" Dagonet draped the final chord over their hands and tying them "The knots of this binding are not formed by these chords but instead by your vows. Either of you may drop the chords, for as always, you hold in your own hands the making or breaking of this union."

Smiling at them Dagonet picked up a cushion housing their wedding rings which he passed to them before continuing:

"As these circles are designed without an ending, they speak of eternity. May the incorruptible substance of these rings represent a love glowing with increasing lustre through the years. Bless these rings which you give to each other as the sign of your love, trust, and faithfulness."

"Take this ring as a sign of my love, and as a symbol of all that we share, in token and pledge, of my constant faith and abiding love." Lancelot said eyes showing nothing but the undieing love he had for the omega before him as he slid the ring onto his finger.

"Take this ring as a sign of my love, and as a symbol of all that we share, in token and pledge, of my constant faith and abiding love." Arthur echoed tears of happiness filling his eyes as he too placed the ring on his new mates finger.

They kissed to the sounds of their brothers and Vanora cheering and clapping. 

"So..." Lancelot said as they finally broke away "Who's name are we taking yours or mine?" 

Arthur gave him a watery smile "Definitely yours, I've never liked Castus anyway" 

Lancelot laughed "I love you so much"

"I love you too" 

True to his word after their brothers had seen them to 'the marital bed' or more accurately the secret passageway in the stables Lancelot didn't try to lay with him, seeming perfectly happy to just hold him as they slept.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome xx


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter content: Graphic sex 
> 
> Enjoy xx

Three months later.... 

Arthur smiled to himself as he watched his mate in the courtyard below, he hadn't felt like sex for a very long time since his rape but now he found he wanted Lancelot in his bed again. 

Lancelot was heading towards his chambers now thanks to his 'urgent' summons to his office no doubt panicking inside over what could of distressed his beloved mate. Thinking of Lancelot loving him enough to be worried about him was making him want the alpha even more especially seeing as he felt himself getting wet in anticipation. 

When Lancelot finally entered his mates office it was to find the omega sat on the desk, armour gone and a come hither look on his face "Darling you sent for me, is everything alright?" 

"Better now you're here" Arthur said seductively beconing for the knight to go to him

"Arthur....." Lancelot said warily 

"Lancelot I swear to God if you don't get yourself over here and get your cock inside me now I'll.... I'll go and fuck Bors" 

Chuckling Lancelot moved to stand in between his mates legs "It wouldn't be nearly as enjoyable love and you know that if you did that I would have to kill him for touching what isn't his" 

"Then take me" Arthur whispered 

Lancelot growled at the scent of his aroused mate all but tearing their pants of to get to the flesh beneath, hands running under Arthur's shirt to remove the corset, hands grouping his small breasts before running back down again to his thighs. 

"I've missed this" Lancelot hissed "Missed you moaning at my attentions like a brothel whore, desperate for my knot"   
Arthur moaned loudly as his alpha slipped a hand between his thighs, tipping his head back in pleasure as his sensitive flesh was fingered and rubbed "Lance...." He whispered gasping "Gods....." 

"Like that my love?" Lancelot murmured his other hand coming up to touch his breasts "Do you like being treated like a little slut?" 

Arthur could do nothing except moan as he was pleasured "oh.... oh....oh God......Christ.....Lance....."

Smirking Lancelot hissed into his ear "You like being treated like a whore don't you, hmm? Are you my little private slut?" 

"Yes...." Arthur panted "I.... I'm yours.....I'm your..... slut....Do as..... God.....As....you wish.....with me" 

"Very well darling" Lancelot said seductively removing his hand to push his mates shirt over his head to fall to the floor, replacing his hand as his tongue circled his nipples causing a hitched sound from his now writhing mate. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"I hope that nothing serious has happened" Vanora said 

"Are we sure it's not Arthur wanting Lance to himself" Tristan said laughing 

"What gives you that impression?" Galahad asked 

"Well.... When an omega is mated it's proven that they have an increased" he cleared his throat awkwardly "Sex drive" 

"I'm not sure I really want to think of Arthur like that" Gwain said taking a sip of his drink 

"But after his.....Ra....His abuse are you sure he'd let Lancelot.....You know" Vanora said flushing slightly 

"He's had some time to recover" Tristan said desperately trying not to laugh at the awkward looks of his brothers "He may well not allow Lance to have him during heat but out of it? It's likely he would allow that" 

"Just a question" Dagonet said awkwardly "why wouldn't he....You know....Let Lance...." He broke of waving his arms around in a vague imitation "in heat" 

Tristan laughed "Heat is when an omega is most vulnerable" 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Arthur's hands clung tighter to his mates shoulder's, his head tipped back as Lancelot kissed his throat and his legs wrapped around the the alpha's hips as his mate thrust into him.   
Lancelot panted as he continued to thrust into his all too willing mate, peppering his neck with kisses before sucking a mark there. 

Unseen by the two mates Bors and Dagonet had entered the room and now stood rooted to the spot in embarrassed shock before finally snapping out of it and creeping back into the corridor and running back to the tavern....

Finally spilling Lancelot pulled out pulling his still dazed mate into his arms, carrying him to the bed before laying down beside him. "That was amazing" Arthur breathed turning so his head rested on his alpha's chest. 

"You know what else is amazing?" Lancelot asked kissing his head 

"The fact that you didn't realise my plan when you turned up in the office?" Arthur chuckled 

"Well that" Lancelot allowed "But I was going to say that you are amazing" 

"Back to the sex talk, hmm?" 

"No. You are amazing because of how far you've come since that bastard hurt you" He said proudly as he reached up to stroke his cheek "Although you are amazing in bed" 

"I confess I've missed this" Arthur murmured "Although I don't think I could do it during heat" 

"And I wouldn't expect it sweetheart" Lancelot assured "You call the shots in this relationship darling, you'll come to me when, if ever you are ready" 

"Lance?"

"Hmm?" 

"I've been thinking about what we're going to do when we're done here" 

"You want to go back to Rome?" 

"No. I want to be free from that life, free to be wed to you openly" 

"Where were you thinking then?" Lancelot asked softly not really caring so long as his precious mate was happy. 

"I was thinking maybe Sarmatia" Arthur said laughing at his mates shocked expression "You haven't seen your family in fifteen years Lance, you deserve that and more" 

"You are my family" Lancelot told him gently "As long as I have you I'm happy" 

"Sarmatia is your home love" Arthur said looking up at him "Besides the others will want to go home, do you really want to break from the pack?" 

"No" Lancelot admitted "But I want you to be happy"

"I am happy, you deserve happiness too Lance" 

"Then we will discuss it, we don't have to decide now" 

Arthur smiled "You're worried" 

"I assure you my darling I'm not" 

"You are" Arthur said certainly "You're worried your family won't accept me aren't you?" 

"I'm worried they'll harm you" Lancelot said pulling his omega closer "I couldn't bare it if you were harmed. You are a Roman by birth and more than that you are a Christian, my parents will struggle to accept that" Lancelot sighed "They always told me to marry a good pagan woman or male omega and continue the family line, they would not approve of you or any children we had" 

"Do you....Do you regret our marriage?" Arthur asked uncertainly 

"No! Gods Arthur no! I love you more than anything in this world!" Lancelot burst "I just fear what they would do. They would see you as an enemy, someone who has dragged me away from 'true' faith and any children we had would be seen as 'half bloods' and more than that they would fear that you would raise them in the Christian faith" 

"Any children we have will be raised in both faiths Lance" Arthur said softly "I think it's best to let them choose what they believe" 

"And I agree as I'm sure the others will but my parents? That's a different matter all together" 

"With you by my side, I can face anything" 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Bors and Dagonet were still sat in shock the others still trying to get them to talk before eventually Dagonet said "You were right Tristan" 

"How was I right?" Tristan said amused 

"We....Um....We walked in on them....fucking each other.....On the desk" 

Galahad laughed "How do you know they were fucking and not just kissing?" 

"It's a bit of a give away when neither of them are wearing anything, Lancelot's moving his hips and both of them are making moaning noises" Bors said 

"Yeah that's definitely sex" Gwain said trying to get the image out of his mind

"Did they see you?" Vanora asked Bors

"Well given that Lance was busy kissing Arthur's neck and the other thing.... Arthur's head was tipped back and he was moaning and panting pretty loudly I doubt it" 

"Then no one is to mention that they were seen" Vanora said sternly 

"As you command" Bors said softly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome xx


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short chapter :( 
> 
> Enjoy xx

Arthur's first heat of married life came a few weeks later with Lancelot administering the opium before making himself scarse.

The windows where shut and locked, door closed tightly (although unlocked) and it was agreed Tristan would stay with him until it was passed. 

Everything had been planned up to the last second but they weren't the only ones planning...... 

Since the night he had raped....No not raped, taken what he saw as his Atticus had been planning, planning to claim the omega in heat! 

Having discovered Lancelot's agreement he set out to claim Arthur while his alpha was away..... 

Unaware of the danger he was in Arthur lay in his bed, drowsey from the opium but safe with the knowledge of his pack mates presence. Tristan sat beside him the batch of opium beside him, not interfering, not talking, just offering the silent comfort of his presence. 

It was midnight of the third day when the plan came into motion. 

Keeping to the shadows, Atticus crept to Arthur's chambers.... He had been very careful to avoid the tavern where he knew the rest of the knights sat sharing a drink, avoiding his comrades sights on the wall and ducking out of sight of the servants. Finally he was there. 

Opening the door silently he made his move. Slipping through the shadows he placed a cloth over Tristan' nose and mouth, the omega falling limp to the floor. Now he was free to proceed. 

Undoing his breeches the twisted alpha climbed onto the bed, pushing his prey' shirt up over his breasts! He was just undoing Arthur's pants when a voice behind him snarled:

"Get away from my mate, now!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome xx


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter. Sorry about that :( 
> 
> Enjoy xx

Lancelot had been heading back to the tavern when he saw Atticus. His first feeling was of complete hatred for the suffering he had forced his precious mate to endure, quickly changing to suspicion and then fear as the Roman headed towards the vulnerable omega's room. 

Wasting very little time Lancelot followed. 

Heart pounding in his chest, Lancelot slipped through the still open door, his heart freezing in his chest as he snarled "Get away from my mate, now!" 

Atticus whipped round, shock and horror showing in his face as he looked at the livid alpha. 

"I know what this must look like...." He began only to be cut off as Lancelot pushed him up against the wall, his hands around his throat. "I know exactly what it looks like and what it is" he hissed "and I suggest you keep your hands and any other part of your anatomy to yourself."

"Now..... Let's be.....Be reasonable....." Atticus choked out "I..... Was just.....Try..... Trying to.....Help him....." 

"Help him?! How is raping him going to help?!" 

"The....The....Heat would......Be eas....Easier." 

"Shut the fuck up!" Lancelot spat tightening his hands just that little bit more "Arthur is my mate. It's my duty to help him through heat!" 

"Not....U....Up to..... It.... Sarm.....Sarmation?" 

"I'm perfectly capable I assure you" Lancelot said his voice dripping with fake Kindness "I thank you for your concern." 

"You.... You're Wel.... Welcome." 

"I wasn't being sincere." 

Over by the bed Tristan came round with a groan. Glancing around his eyes settled on Lancelot pinning a choking Atticus to the wall. Forcing himself to stand he checked on Arthur who thankfully was still drowsey from the opium. 

Pulling his friend's shirt back down and covering him with the blanket, Tristan administered a small dosage of opium before sitting down to watch the 'show' 

"Did you honestly think I'd let you harm him?!" 

"Well...N...No....I..."

"Give me one good reason why I should let you live."

"I.... I'll......k..... Keep the secret.....Help.....Help you.....Both."

"That's of no use to me."

"Wait.....i....I'll.... Never......T....Touch.....Him again" 

"No. You won't." Lancelot smirked tightening his hands one last time, watching in satisfaction as the Roman struggled to breathe.

Less than five minutes later and Atticus' lifeless body fell from Lancelot's hands to the cold ground. The sound of footsteps filled the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome xx


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long gap in between chapters I've been busy with other fanfics and deciding to re-continue another so sorry about that :) 
> 
> Enjoy xx

Both Tristan and Lancelot froze in panic each making various movements to hide the body.... 

Time seemed to slow as they through a blanket over the Roman's cooling body, standing in front of it. The door burst open and in ran their brothers, each one looking panicked. 

"Is everyone alright?" Galahad panted "Arthur?" 

"We're fine, Arthur too" Lancelot assured "How did you know to come here?" 

"Same reason you did" Dagonet explained "We saw Atticus heading to Arthur's chambers, saw you following and followed ourselves shortly after" 

"Well you certainly took your time." Tristan said from where he was checking on Arthur 

Gwain nodded "Apologies. How is he?" 

"Still out of it thankfully, the best will be over in a few more hours." 

"That's something at least" Bors said "So, what do we do with this lump of shit?"

"We should probably give him a proper burial but I can't say I'm not tempted to just dump him in a ditch." Lancelot hissed 

"And I agree but do you really think Arthur will agree? We know how he feels about his religion" Tristan reasoned 

Lancelot nodded "Fine. We'll bury him, just don't expect me to cry over his grave or leave him flowers every month" 

The others laughed and Arthur woke...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome xx


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy xx

"What?...." Arthur murmured through dry lips, eyes taking in the sight around him. 

"What do you remember love?" Lancelot asked him gently, moving to sit beside him. 

"I remember you giving me the opium but not much else.... What happened?" 

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with." Bors told him firmly.... Bad thing to say. Arthur looked around suspiciously, eyes finally finding Atticus' lifeless corpse.

"Lance?" He whispered fearfully 

"Shh" his alpha soothed "I did what I had to to protect you, us. He can't hurt you anymore" 

"But.... Why... Why is he here?" 

The others shared a look before Tristan told him sadly "He tried to rape you Arthur, tried to claim you.... Lance did what was necessary and you were unharmed" The others glared at him, he defended "He deserves to know" 

Finally processing what he has been told Arthur's breathing quickened, coming out in short rasping gasps. Lancelot cursed before moving to take him in his arms "shh, shh it's alright, you're alright" 

"Lance.... Can't..... Can't.... Breath" 

"Shh, you are breathing, it's alright" 

"I..... I..... Can't....."

"Shh, alright, breath with me, breathe with me, in 10.....9......8.....7.....6......5....4.....3....2.....1 and out 10....9....8.....7.....6.....5.....4.....3....2......1, again." 

It took the best part of twenty minutes but eventually Lancelot managed to get Arthur's breathing back to normal before the omega fell asleep in his arms. Turning to the others he said softly so as not to wake his mate "Would you lot mind dealing with the body, I don't want him to see it when he wakes" 

Dagonet nodded "We'll get rid of it, you take care of Arthur and we'll see you when it's over" 

"Thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

When Arthur woke again it was to the feeling of warm arms surrounding him, looking up he saw that he was curled up in his mates arms. "Hello" his mate greeted "how are you feeling?" 

"Better, just...."

"Just what?" 

"Thank you for protecting me, I've always held on to the belief that I can protect myself, that I don't need help" he laughed softly "I guess I was wrong about that." 

"There's no shame in needing help from time to time love, no matter what Rome has told you." 

Arthur simply kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome xx


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy xx

It was months after the knights buried Atticus’ body before once again Arthur recognised the familier sensation that told him he was going into heat... Lancelot had stayed away from him the last heat after their marriage standing by his word that he would not touch him in that way unless he expressly asked for it.

He hadn't wanted it for some time but now as he started to enter his second heat of married life he found he did. He knew Lancelot well enough to know he'd be with his horse.... Perfect for sneaking to his rooms.

"Lancelot" he said entering the stables causing the Alpha to turn and smile at him. 

"Yes darling?" He whispered after looking around to check they were alone. 

"I...." He blushed making his mate chuckle "I'm going into heat" 

"Ah.... Ok let's get you to your rooms, I'll get the opium and I'll think of a way to cover for you"

"Actually.... I was.... Well..... I was wondering if you could..... You know...." 

Looking at him in pure shock Lancelot stammered "Spend.... Spend the.... Heat with...... You?...."

"Well.... Yes.... Um... Well... Only if you want to...." 

"I'd be honoured my darling..... If this is what you want....."

Arthur nodded "I'm ready.... Ready to be yours..... To be your mate fully...."

"Then go and get comfortable while I cover for us" 

Arthur kissed him softly "Don't be too long love" he said as he used the passageway to his rooms, sending Lancelot running to the others to inform them of what was happening"

When the Alpha finally entered the chambers it was to find his omega stark naked and writhing on the bed. 

When Arthur saw him he let out a whining keen that went straight to the south of Lancelot's body making him tear his clothes off to join the omega. 

"you're sure darling? We can stop at anytime alright?" He said softly running his fingers through his omegas hair. 

"Lance" he moaned spreading his thighs in invitation "please" 

"Shh sweetheart" Lancelot soothed moving to rest in between his legs "Shh I've got you" kissing him gently Lancelot moved to enter him "Are you sure darling?" He checked again. 

"Christ..... Just..... God Lance..... Just.... Move...." Arthur panted making Lancelot kiss him again before gently beginning to move. 

At first he had been worried about hurting him but the moans he was drawing from the omega soon put pay to those fears. Lancelot continued to move gently and slowly, hands cradling his mates face and stroking his hair. 

Arthur panted and moaned beneath his Alpha enjoying the feeling that Lancelot's knot was causing as it stretched him gently, the Alpha seeming to know every sensitive spot in his body as he sated the heat. 

On the fifth day after Arthur had gone to him the heat finally ended leaving them both tired, sore and hungry as Lancelot lay still so as not to wake his slumbering mate who was currently curled up in his arms. 

"Morning" the omega greeted as he woke, looking up at his mate through long eyelashes.

"Evening" Lancelot corrected running his fingers over the mating bite that neither remembered giving or receiving.

"How long?" Arthur asked rolling so he was half on top of Lancelot's chest.

"Five days, give or take a few hours" He replied, moaning as his mate took his cock in hand, gently pumping it. 

"Gods..... Arthur....." 

Smirking Arthur said "Yes my love? Do you like this?" As he continued to move his hand, kissing down his chest" 

Lancelot simply moaned loudly hands fisting the sheets to stop himself flipping them over and burying his knot inside his mate. 

Arthur smirked again, ducking his head to take the cock into his mouth! 

Lancelot had to turn his head into the pillow to muffle his moans as his sensitive flesh was taken through a delicious torment, hands coming up to tangle in his omegas hair. "Arthur....." He moaned as he felt his climax coming. 

Relaxing his throat Arthur swallowed the cock down to the balls continuing to suckle and tease the flesh as his mate came hard down his throat. 

Pulling away he collapsed beside the Alpha smiling at him "I take it you enjoyed that" he smirked.

"You are completely sinful" Lancelot said "Doesn't your God frown on actions like those?" 

"Technically he frowns on my kind" he replied meaning male omegas "and besides I don't care, I'd gladly give up my religion if it meant I could please you" 

"You already please me my love" he said stroking his face.

"Lance?" Arthur said softly.

"Yes sweetheart?" 

"Do you think we could of made a pup?" 

"It's possible but if you're not ready there are actions we could take....."

"No. If we've made a pup I don't want to take action against it, I'll carry and delivery it happily.... If that's what you want."

Lancelot smiled "Nothing would make me happier but let's not get our hopes up just yet" 

"Time will tell"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome xx


End file.
